the_jtk_ripoffsfandomcom-20200213-history
X-The-Killer
DEFINITION X-The-Killer is the classic Jeff The Killer rip-off formula, essentially dating right back to Jeff The Killer itself, making sense, as the best way to describe this "tool", is by just copying and pasting the Jeff The Killer story here. TL;DR Essentially, this formula is just transplanting the plotline from the original story, and making it fit the new character. The most that's really changed are genders, (occasionally) the order of events, the amount of siblings, and how many cinder blocks worth of personality the new Sue has. There also happen to be several varients of the formula too, with varying degrees of edge. These will be characterized and named after the main flagship characters of all these formulas. Please note that the "Your next" part is a running gag, and is an intentional error. Please do not correct it. THE JEFF FORMULA #The new character moves into the neighborhood with their immediate family. Optionally, New Character was always there and only now is their life shit. #New Character (and siblings, if any) get harassed by the three bullies, which New Character beats up effortlessly. #New Character starts to go insane. #New Character has another fight with the bullies, this time, killing them. #Finally, New Character kills everyone in their immediate family and cuts their face. Your next. JEFF FORMULA, VARIANT A #New Character's edgy backstory is established. #New Character gets harassed by the varying number of bullies. #New Character goes insane and uses one of her Mary Sue abilities to lash out against the bullies, killing them. #New Character kills her family, as the abuse was simply a blatant plot device and nothing deeper. #New Character goes around killing people and meets up with Jeff and they get married. Your next. JEFF FORMULA, VARIANT B #New Character's edgy backstory is established. #New Character gets harassed by the varying number of bullies. #New Character goes insane and uses one of her Mary Sue abilities to lash out againt the bullies, killing them and getting her signature injury in the process. #New Character runs away to kill her family, only to be met by Slenderman. #New Character is never seen again, Your still next though. HOMICIDAL LIU FORMULA #Unimportant Sibling becomes the protagonist after surviving death. #Unimportant Protagonist vows to bring and end to New Character after killing their family. #Unimportant Protagonist starts killing innocent people for no reason, and goes insane if they weren't already. #Unimportant Protagonist is now another killer. Your next. JANE THE KILLER FORMULA #Other Character observes what's happening to New Character or Jeff. #Other Character watches New Character kill the bullies. #Jeff or New Character harms Other Character, giving them their signature injury. #Other Character vows to kill New Character or Jeff. Jane is warned to stay out of the way if her existance is acknowledged. JANE THE KILLER FORMULA, VARIANT A #Other Character and Jane observe what's happening to Jeff. #Other Character and Jane watch Jeff kill the bullies. #Jeff harms Jane and Other Character, giving Other Character their signature injury. #Other Character vows to join Jane on her quest to slay the mighty Jeff The Killer. TICCI TOBY FORMULA #New Character's edgy backstory is established. #New Character meets Slenderman and Slendy does something to them. #New Character feels weird the next day. #New Character kills whoever was giving them the most trouble. #New Character runs off into the woods with Slendy. Your next. Category:Definition Category:Over Analysis Category:Basic Reality